Las NochesSeireitei December Holiday!
by kgjkdjkfdhgkzghjih
Summary: Sequel to Ichigo Kurosaki,Lieuenant of the 13th Division!   The Espada and Orihime are on their OneMonth Vacation while the Lieutenants and Captains are on theirs as well. Comedy Ensues, Espada in a Gigai.
1. Las Noches Begins Holiday!

Time for Sequel Chapter 1!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1:Las Noches Begins Holiday!

December 1,2007

"I'm Orihime Inoue, I hope we can be friends!",Orihime introduced herself trying to make the best of her days in Las Noches.

"You've Met Me, I'm Arturo Plateado the 10th Espada",Arturo introduced himself to everyone.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie, I am the 9th Espada, always nice to meet new recruits",Aaroniero happily introduced himself.

"Don't trust him he's a two-faced liar.I'm the 8th Espada Szayel Aporro Granz",Szayel introduced himself.

"I'm the 7th Espada,Zommari Leroux",Zommari introduced himself quietly.

"I don't see the need in introducing myself but,I'm the 6th Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques",Grimmjow introduced himself.

"Oh Pet-Sama you've met me, I'm the 5th Espada Nnoitra Jiruga",Nnoitra introduced himself.

"I need no introduction,but I suppose I'm the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer",zulquiorra said.

"I'm the 3rd Espada Avaron van Verde",Avaron introduced himself. (I'm sure his name is Avaron van Verde cause the new Spoiler Came Out and that's what his Name and Rank are)

"I'm the 2nd Espada Halibel",Halibel told them.(Again the new spoiler said her Rank is 2nd)

"And I'm the 1st Espada Stark",Stark said tired.(It doesn't say this is his rank but Come on it's obvious after figuring out the other two are 2nd and 3rd)

"Nice to meet you all",Orihime greeted them.

"Ulquiorra give her a tour of Las Noches please,I'm too tired, wake me up before we leave",Stark told him.

"Sure Stark",Nnoitra said almost laughing.

"Ulquiorra just take her I'll deal with the newbie",Halibel told him.

"Please someone tell me why Personality is escorting the hottie and I'm stuck withthe sausagefest?",Nnoitra complained.

"You want a sex change, I'll give you one free of charge!",Avaron yelled at Nnoitra.

"Shut up Old Man!",Nnoitra yelled at him.

With Ulquiorra and Orihime...

"And this is the throne room",Ulquiorra told her.

"And this is our giant window that we look at all of Hueco Mundo with",Ulquiorra told her.

"Wow it's beautiful",Orihime said.

"Don't be so naïve,it's just a desolate wasteland",Ulquiorra said.

"You shouldn't say that about your own home, it's not right",Orihime scolded him.

"When you've lived here for many decades you'd think the same thing",Ulquiorra told her.

"Are you ever kind?",Orihime asked him.

"That is none of your business",Ulquiorra told her.

"Are you afraid, do you feel like you are vain,are you sad about betraying Aizen,"Orihime asked him.

"Deceit Fear Vanity Melancholy?",Ulquiorra asked her.

"I'm not weak enough to believe in any of these negative perceptions",Ulquiorra told her.

"That's amazing",Orihime said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?",Ulquiorra asked her.

"I wish I could think that way",Orihime said.

"Thank you, now let's continue",Ulquiorra said.

"Yes Sir!",Orihime said cheerfully.

With Halibel and Arturo...

"...And this is you room,enjoy it",Halibel said to him.

"I have a question for you",Arturo started.

"Is it about my face?",Halibel asked.

"No not at all",Arturo assured.

"What is it?",Halibel asked him.

"Why did you join the Espada?",Artruo asked her.

"That's an interesting question to ask",Halibel said.

"Someone as Beautiful and Powerful as you doesn't need to have joined these people",Arturo told her.

"Thank you for your concern but,I joined because of these individuals",Halibel told him.

"Really?",Arturo asked.

"Do you have an interest in my personal life?",Halibel asked him.

"Yes I do",Arturo replied.

"I like you Arturo, straight to the point with you",Halibel smiled.

"I am honored to be around such a beauty and a powerful one at that",Arturo complimented her.

"So how honored are you?",Halibel asked him.

"Enough to fulfill your desires",Arturo told her.

"Then I guess we're lovers",Halibel told him.

"That was amazingly fast",Arturo said.

"I'm straightforward just like you",Halibel told him.

"That's great",Arturo said.

With Nnoitra...

"So Tesla died,eh?"Nnoitra asked himself.

"No matter,I don't need Fraccion to Survive",Nnoitra said to himself.

"Everyone report to the throne room, and bring whatever you're bringing for the Human World!",Ulquiorra said over an intercom.

"The trip huh?",Nnoitra asked himself.

"Better get my gigai",Nnoitra said to himself.

In the Throne Room...

"Everyone here?",Grimmjow asked.

"Yo Beach,Babes, and Sunshine!",Nnoitra yelled in Summer Gear.

"It's Winter you moron!(Nnoitra does the Anime Drop thing)",Halibel scolded him.

"It's amazing you pretty much run the Male Chauvinism Club, yet you think about women all the time!",Grimmjow yelled at him.

"Hey come on I'm a guy,I may be a hollow but I still have male hormones",Nnoitra said.

"Are you kidding me Avaron?!",Stark yelled.

"I told you I'm not going, this year, someone has to watch over Las Noches!",Avaron explained.

"Leave that to the Fraccion!",Stark yelled at him.

"After the Soul Society incident we don't have that much!",Avaron told him.

"Fine, Grimmjow call Luppi he wanted to come!",Stark told Grimmjow.

"Who's Luppi?",Orihime asked Ulquiorra.

"Someone who's more feminine than you are",Grimmjow told her.

"Luppi get your ass down here!",Grimmjow yelled over the intercom.

"Hou?",Wonderweiss asked.

"He's a new recruit too,but he's extremely annoying!",Nnoitra explained to Wonderweiss.

"Wonderweiss-Kun is going to?",Orihime asked him.

"Yes,he's going to go to see what the Human World is like",Ulquiorra said.

With Luppi...

"Sorry Menoly-Chan and Loly-Chan but I have to go!",Luppi told the Arrancar girls.

With the other Espada...

"So where are we going?",Orihime asked.

"Well me and Grimmjow won the lottery this year so we're going to Tokyo",Ulquiorra explained.

"Lottery?",Orihime asked confused.

"We draw names out of a Mask",Ulquiorra explained.

"You and Grimmjow-Kun?",Orihime asked.

"We draw two names to see who decides where we go",Grimmjow explained to her.

"But why two names?",Orihime asked.

"Because it's more fun to see the two argue",Nnoitra told her.

"But when it comes to me and Ulquiorra we don't take long and don't make a lot of noise",Grimmjow explained.

"Why?",Orihime asked them.

"Because me and Ulquiorra are pretty much the same guy, but I have an attitude,that's the only real difference between us on thinking",Grimmjow told her.

"Hi I'm here!",Luppi greeted them with sparkles.

"Took you long enough",Grimmjow told him.

"Let's go",Nnoitra told them.

In the Human World...

"Now let's see here, ah here we are",Nnoitra said.

"Wow this is a big manor",Orihime said amazed.

"Nnoitra and Szayel haunted someone named Bill Gates a while ago and stole half of his fortune,leading to the creation of something called the "Xbox"",Ulquiorra explained.

"Hey, we helped a lot of lives",Nnoitra told them.

"Yes but I went to the Sony Corporation and told them to wait until 2008 to release awesome games for the PS3",Szayel told him.

"So many people were disappointed when they heard that",Nnoitra told him.

"Hey quality over quantity",Szayel told him.

"Wait til games like MGS4,God of War 3, and all other bad ass games come out next year! Including Devil May Cry 4!",Szayel yelled at Nnoitra.

"It's on the 360 and the PC too!",Nnoitra yelled at him.

"That's your fault!"Szayel yelled at him.

"Can we go inside before we freeze to death!",Halibel yelled at them.

"Sure",Nnoitra unlocked the doors.

"Finally fresh warm air!",Grimmjow said relieved.

"Alright everyone get into your gigai and come back downstairs",Ulquiorra explained.

"Uh where do I go?",Orihime asked.

"Come with me",Ulquiorra told her.

Yes Sir!",Orihime said cheerfully.

"So I'm taking Yammy's old room?",Arturo asked.

"No Wonderweiss is getting the One Bed Bedroom,that Yammy had and you'll be with me in my Two Bed Bedroom",Halibel said.

"That's nice",Arturo replied.

Minutes Later in Ulquiorra's Room...

"How do I look?",Ulquiorra asked her.

"You look more human than you did before!",Orihime said happily.

"It's because I lost the mask,hole, and eye lines,huh?",Ulquiorra asked.

"Your skin is a little more brighter too,we could pass you off as an albino",Orihime said.

"Amazing,you're ecstatic personality stays like this",Ulquiorra told her.

"Anyways that School Uniform you're in is great!",Orihime yelled ecstatically.

"Let's go downstairs",Ulquiorra told her.

"Yo Ulquiorra we're making groups hurry up!",Grimmjow yelled.

"Alright Orihime pick your two group members, cause you're a new member",Halibel told her.

"Okay I guess I'll choose Ulquiorra-Kun and Grimmjow-Kun!",Orihime yelled.

"Kinda saw that one coming",Nnoitra said.

"Alright Arturo you pick",Halibel told him.

"I pick Halibel-Sama and Aaroniero-San",Arturo chose his partners.

"Zommari your turn",Halibel said.

"Luppi and Stark-Sama",Zommari picked.

"Wait you mean I'm stuck with glasses and... actually I have no problem with Wonderweiss!",Nnoitra yelled.

"Alright we will commence activities tommorow!",Halibel said.

"That was a buzz-kill",Nnoitra complained.

TBC...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Read and Review Please! Here's a picture of Ulquiorra in his Gigai:http://s215. 


	2. Let the Festivities Begin!

Time for Sequel Chapter 2

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Let the festivities begin!

Note:I made Luppi annoying in this.(More than he already is!)

In the Arrancar Manor...

Muscial Mode:On (You'll rarely see this and remember they're singing)

OI(Orihime):"Grimmjow-San I'm not crazy"

GJ(Grimmjow):"Am I still singing?"

OI:"Singing like a bird!"

L(Luppi):"Grimmjow-San I've got huge news,I asked Halibel-San and got to bunk in the bed right under yooooouuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssss!"

L:"Bunk Buddies!"

GJ:(Look's at Orihime)"Still you're not nearly as bad as her!"(talking about Luppi)

GJ:(looks at Luppi)"Do you know how much you annoy me?!

Luppi makes a motion with his fingers for "a little bit".

GJ:"The answer is a lot!"(Grimmjow spreads his fingers wider as to say to Luppi "a lot.)

GJ:"Should I list the reasons why?"

GJ:"Well I don't see whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy not" Inhales Deeply

GJ:"It's your hair,your nose, your chinless face, you always need a hug, not to mention all the manly appletini's that you chug, that you think I am your mentor just continues to perplex, oh and my god stop telling me when you have nerdy sex!"

L:"Oh by the way last time we were in Las Noches me,Loly and Menoly got some appletini's and we poured them all over our good parts!"

GJ:"See newbie that's the thing you do that drives up a tree cause no matter how I rant it you never let me be, so I'm stuck with all your daydreaming and your wish to be my son, it makes me suicidal, and I'm not the only one! No I'm not the only one!

Grimmjow points to Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra came downstairs singing in a nice baritone...

US(Ulquiorra):It all started with a penny in the door, there was a hatred I had never felt before so now I'll make him pay, each and every day, until that mousse-haired little nuisance is nooooo

mmmmmmooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

GJ:"So that is why I call you names like Carol,Jane and Sue,like Moesha,Kim and Lilian,Suzanne, and Betty Lou!"

GJ:"See regardless of the names I make I think my feelings are quite clear, you're a pain in every day of every month of every year!

OI:"Grimmjow-San you gotta help me cause I really am distressed,can't you find another option, won't you run another test?"

GJ:"If you want some kind of favor, really any kind of favor, then get just get me peace and quiet from this god forsaken pest!"

L:"I think what my bunk buddy is trung to say-"

OI:"Shut your cake hole Mary Beth or I swear to god I'll shut it soon!"

GJ:"Congratulations I'll schedule your test this afternoon"

Musical Mode:Off

"Hahahahahahaahahahah!",Nnoitra came from the kitchen laughing.

"What's so funny?",Luppi asked.

"What just happened here!",Nnoitra trying to manage to breathe said.

"Anyways what kind of test was it?",Nnoitra asked.

"Nothing,Luppi just gets on my nerves!",Grimmjow explained.

"Oh no!",Nnoitra yelled.

"What?",Luppi asked.

"Arturo's playing dominoes in the kitchen!",Nnoitra said.

"What's so bad about that?",Luppi asked.

"Come on chico show me what kind of man you are!",Nnoitra yelled imitating Arturo.

"What's with the noise?",Szayel asked going towards the kitchen.

"Nothing,Kitchen's yours",Nnoitra said.

"Come on Szayel show me what kind of man you are!",Arturo yelled.

"Hey Nnoitra why don't you join us",Szayel yelled catching Nnoitra.

"Damn it!",Nnoitra yelled.

"Wait let me play",Orihime told them.

Both Nnoitra and Orihime sat down at the table with Szayel.

"Alright Nnoitra this is your house so you place the first domino",Arturo told him.

Nnotira gently put his domino down.

"Ai Dios Mio!",Arturo yelled in spanish angry at Nnoitra.

"What?!",Nnoitra asked.

"You play like a woman, when you play dominoes you're supposed to slam them on the table with authority!",Arturo explained while slamming his down.

"Yes! I apolgize for my daughter!",Orihime yelled jokingly.

"Hello everyo- nevermind!",Aaroniero came downstairs and noticed what was happening.

"No no no, come on Aaroniero sit down you can take my place!",Nnoitra pulled Aaroniero into the his chair.

"Crap!",Aaroniero yelled.

"Congratulations you're in! You're about to play the greatest game to come out of Cuba since "Wheel of Misfortune",nnoitra explained.

"I'd like to buy a vowel, there are no vowels because Castro has detained them all!",Nnoitra yelled.

Outside the Manor with everyone in their Gigai's...

"Alright everyone we will commence festivities as soon as Stark states the rules",Halibel told them.

"SNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE",Stark was out cold stadning up.

"Stark wake up damn it!",Halibel yelled at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah the rules",Stark remebered waking up.

"Okay Rule 1: No causing any chaos and disorder. Remember people we are on vacation not on duty.Nnoitra!",Stark warned him.

"Damn it!",Nnoitra yelled.

"Rule 2: no knocking up any women in your gigai. I can't stress this enough. Nnoitra!",Stark warned him.

"Damn it!",Nnoitra yelled.

"Rule 3: Don't have sex with dead people because remember even if you are dead necrophelia is against the law. Nnoitra!",Stark warned him again.

"Is there a rule that doesn't apply to me?!",Nnoitra asked angrily.

"Last Rule: Make sure you leave your gigai lying somewhere in the middle of the road, we won't get our deposit back if we don't! Nnoitra!", Stark warned him a last time.

"Wow!",Nnoitra yelled amazed that all the rules apllied to him.

"Now everyone go on your merry way!",Stark told them.

With Nnoitra, Szayel, and Wonderweiss...

"Where should we go first?",Szayel asked.

"I dunno, I didn't get breakfast so let's stop at some restaraunt",Nnoitra suggested.

"Hou!",Wonderweiss said pointing to an American Restaraunt.

"Huh? Flappy's House of Pancakes?",Szayel asked.

"Let's go",Nnoitra said.

In the Pancake House...

"Hello what can I get you to eat?",The waitress asked.

"What are pancakes?",Nnoitra asked.

"Something from America, would you like try some?",the Waitress asked him.

"Sure",Nnoitra said.

"What do you want?",she asked Szayel.

"Surprise me",Szayel said.

"Hou",Wonderweiss said.

"What?",She asked.

"He wants Bacon",Nnoitra told her.

"Okay",the waitress said wierded out.

Minutes Later...

"Oh my god that's better than sex!",Nnoitra yelled in pleasure at the taste of the pancakes.

"Made from Flappy himself",the waitress said.

"Really? Flappy good news, I've decided not to kill you!",Nnoitra yelled.

With Ulquiorra,Orihime, and Grimmjow...

"Is there anything to do around here?",Grimmjow asked.

"Oh look!",Orihime pointed at a convention center.

"What's that say on the banner?",Grimmjow asked.

"Guitar Hero 3 Tournament: Experts Only",Ulquiorra said reading the banner.

"Wanna go in?",Grimmjow asked.

"Sure",Orihime and Ulquiorra said in unison.

In the convention center...

"Hello we're here to sign up for the tournament",Grimmjow said.

"What are your names?",the Person who writes down the names asked them.(I don't know the exact name for it)

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques",Grimmjow said.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer",Ulquiorra said.

"Alright you'll be called when they call for you",the person said.

Many Guitar Minutes Later...

Final Round!

Ulquiorra Schiffer vs Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

The Song is: Through the Fire and Flames on Expert by Dragonforce!

"Players step up", the Announcer said.

"And begin!",he started them.

Many Dragonforce minutes later...

Everyone was in Shock at Ulquiorra's score!

"F-f-f-f-f-f- Five Stars! On Expert Mode with 100?!",The announcer exclaimed in amazement.

"Is that supossed to be good?",Ulquiorra asked.

"Please take your prize and never come back!",The announcer asked them bowing to them as well.

Outside...

"50,000,000 Yen! Nice Ulquiorra!",Grimmjow praised him.

"Wasn't the prize originally 5,000,000 Yen?",Orihime asked.

"Yeah but they had to bribe him to never come back!, Grimmjow said on the verge of laughing.

"And they gave me this guitar signed by a man named Slash?",Ulquiorra asked.

"Slash?!",Grimmjow said recognizing that name.

"It suits you Ulquiorra-San",Orihime complimented him.

"You think so?",Ulquiorra asked.

"By the way why are you two acting so chummy?",Orihime asked them.

"Because on the job me and Ulquiorra can't stand each other! Because I'm reckless and he prefers to do the orders to avoid any trouble!",Grimmjow said.

"But when we're not on duty me and Grimmjow generally agree on most things because I actually have time to relax, I guess you could say we're like best friends",Ulquiorra said.

"Wow even hollow's can have friends!",Orihime said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Now come on, let's go see a movie!",Grimmjow said.

"Like what?",Orihime asked.

"Saw 4",Ulquiorra and Grimmjow said together.

"Ah! So it finally came out in Japan?!",Orihime asked in terror.

"Don't worry if you need someone to hold on to, you've got me",Ulquiorra told her.

"Ulquiorra-San is much nicer on vacation",Orihime said.

"Makes you wonder what he was like as a human",Grimmjow said.

"Alright let's go watch Saw 4! But after that we're watching Sweeney Todd!",Orihime said.

"So she can take people being sliced by a Barber, But can't take people being sliced in the face by knives?",Grimmjow asked.

With Halibel, Arturo, and Aaroniero...

"Alright and now we step to the left and there!",Arturo instructed Halibel.

"Wow that was a complicated dance!",Halibel said.

"And you're luck you have the Master of Dance as your lover!",Arturo said.

"Indeed",Halibel said.

"Are we going or what?",Aaroniero asked bored.

"In a minute I want to learn another dance",Halibel said.

Zommari,Stark, and Luppi...

"Yeah who gives a sh!",The narrator said to the audience.

TBC...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it. and sorry I haven't put one up for awhile. I've been dealing with a lot of crap! Anyways R&R!


	3. Soul Society Begins for Vacation!

Time For Chapter 3 with that new Shinigami Smell!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3:Soul Society Begins for Vacation?! 

"Vacation?",Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo, the Shinigami go on a vacation for the entire month once a year, and it's only for the Captains and Lieutenants", Jushiro explained.

"And how do we decide where to go?",Ichigo asked.

"You'll find out",Jushiro told him with a smile.

"Oh here it is",Jushirio said looking at the Hell Butterfly coming through the window.

"Huh?",Ichigo asked confused.

"Uh-huh",Jushiro said acknowledging the what the Hell Butterfly reported.

"What?",Ichigo asked.

"We won the lottery for choosing the place to vacation",Jushiro explained.

"Lottery?",Ichigo asked.

"Yep we use a lottery to determine the Division who chooses the place",Ukitake told him.

"So where are we going?",Ichigo asked.

"We're going to, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?",Jushiro hadn't thought of where to go.

"Mind if I pick?",Ichigo asked.

"Sure you pick",Jushiro couldn't think of anywhere to go.

"How about Karakura Town?",Ichigo asked.

"Haven't been there",Jushiro thoguht to himself.

"Sure",Jushiro agreed.

Many 13th Divsion Minutes Later...

"Okay Ichigo are we ready to go?",Jushiro asked him.

"Why is Rukia coming with us if it's only for Captains and Lieutenants?",Ichigo asked.

"Because Captains and Lieutenants are allowed to bring one guest, Baka",Rukia said.

"Oh so Renji's bringing you?",Ichigo asked.

"NO!",Rukia yelled at him.

"Then who's-",Ichigo was interrupted.

"Nii-Sama is!",Rukia replied angrily.

"Byakuya? He's getting soft",Ichigo replied.

"Anyways who are we bringing Ukitake-San?",Ichigo asked him.

"Sentaro & Kiyone, of course!",Jushiro replied.

"Oh no!",Ichigo yelled.

"Reporting for duty sir!",Both of them said at the same time popping out of nowhere.

"It's a vacation not a mission!",Ichigo said to them.

"Yes sir!",Both said again.

"Ugh!",Ichigo was mad.

"Oh well Ichigo at least we'll be at your house the entire time alone",Rukia whispered to him.

"Kurosaki-Sama!",a familiar voice called to Ichigo.

"Oh no!",Ichigo and Rukia thought at the same time.

"Kurosaki-San!",Mayuri came in the room.

"Kurotsuchi-San! what do you want?",Ichigo asked Mayuri.

"I need you to take Nemu with you on the vacation",Mayuri told him.

"Why?",Ichigo asked him.

"Because I have to get the blood from the Arrancar that invaded, and I'm going to see if I can find out anything about them",Mayuri explained.

"So I'll be with Kurosaki-Sama all of December!",Nemu explained calmly with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?",Rukia asked Nemu.

"Because I'll be able to learn more about my future husband",Nemu explained calmly.

Rukia was amazed at Nemu's audacity.

At The Senkaimon...

"All right everyone, as the overseer of this year's vacation I'm going to inform everyone where we are going and the guidlines",Jushiro told everyone.

"We will be going to Karakura Town", Jushiro started.

"So everyone will need somewhere to stay, you have a limited amount of money so either get a job or try to save it up",Jushiro continued.

"And finally please don't lose the gigai's Urahara-San is so generously donating to us",Jushiro told them.

"Please make sure everyone in your group is here",Jushiro told them.

"Alright is everyone here?",Unohana asked of her group.

"Yes mam",Isane and Hanataro said.

"Raise your hand if you're not here",Kenpachi told Ikkaku,Yumichika, and Yachiru.

"Uhhhhhhhh",All of them said.

"My lovely Nanao-Chan is here isn't she?",Kyoraku asked her.

"Ugh",Nanao grieved.

"Soi Fon reporting",Soi Fon showed her presence.

"Where's Omaeda?",Jushiro asked.

"Who cares?",Renji asked.

"Good Point",Jushiro agreed.

"We're here",Shuhei and Izuru told him.

"Everyone's here for me",Toshiro told him.

"Wait Captain you should let us introduce ourselves",Matsumoto said to him.

"Rukia, Renji, and Rikichi?",Byakuya asked.

"Here sir",All of them said.

"Tetsuzaemon did you bring anyone along?",Komamura asked.

"No sir",Iba said.

"And everyone for me is here",Jushiro said.

"Alright everyone let's go",Jushiro told them.

At Kurosaki Residence...With Ichigo,Rukia,Jushiro,Nemu,Kiyone, and Sentaro.

"Guys wait a minute",Ichigo told them before they knocked on the door.

Ichigo jumped up to the window of his room.

"Huh Kon's not there",Ichigo said.

"Oh Ichigo!",a girl from inside Ichigo's room whispered.

"Wait a minute!",Ichigo thought.

"The closet!",Ichigo thought.

Ichigo opened the window and walked through.

"What is that sound?",Ichigo thought.

"Oh Ichigo!",Ichigo heard through the closet.

"Tatsuki!",a male from behind the closet said.

"Ichigo saw a gikongan on the ground and then saw Kon's doll body on the desk.

"He didn't!",Ichigo thought.

The closet door then opened. Ichigo hid under the bed.

"That was great Tatsuki",Kon said in Ichigo's body.

"See you later Ichigo",Tatsuki said leaving.

The door closed when Tatsuki left.

"That was great but as soon as Orihime gets back!",Kon thought.

"Hello Kon",Ichigo said to him.

"Ichigo! Where were you hiding?!",Kon asked him.

"Under the bed",Ichigo said.

"It wasn't what it sounded like!",Kon tried to defend himself.

"I'll deal with you later!",Ichigo said using the Soul Badge to eject the Gikongan from his body.

"There!",Ichigo said.

Ichigo went downstairs to the front door.

"All right guys come in!",Ichigo told them.

"Ichigo who do you think you're bringing in!",Isshin came up from behind with a flying dropkick to his son.

"Dad! Just some people who need a place to stay!",Ichigo said.

"Well let's see them!",Isshin said. (Remember they're in Gigai, they are wearing regular clothes)

"Hello Kurosaki-San, I am Jushiro Ukitake!",Jushiro said greeting him.

"Nice to meet you!",Isshin greeted him back happily.

"Greetings Kurosaki-Sama",Nemu and Rukia politely greeted him.

"Ichigo, how did you get three girls, to want to stay here?",Isshin asked him.

"I'd like to know that myself",Ichigo replied.

"Sir Kurosaki Sir! I am here and I will gladly do any tasks you wish Sir!",Sentaro yelled with enthusiasm.

"No way Sentaro! I will do any tasks he asks of me!",Kiyone yelled.

"I like the enthusiasm you both have!",Isshin yelled.

"Welcome to the Kurosaki Home!",Isshin greeted them.

"So where will we be sleeping?",Jushiro asked.

"Well I have a guest room that can fit about three",Isshin said.

"So I'll sleep in Ichigo's Room with him",Rukia said.

"I will too!",Nemu said.

"I will not have any irreputable behavior in my house!",Isshin yelled.

"But I-I-I just wanted to be with my BoyFriend, I'm sorry if that was too much",Rukia said faking her sadness.

"No look, I'm sorry you can sleep in Ichigo's room!",Isshin tried to make her happy.

"Thank you so much father!",Rukia yelled happily.

"This is great I have 5 Daughters now!",Isshin yelled.

"And two sons",Isshin wasn't very enthusiastic about the son part.

"Hey don't treat us like dirt!",Ichigo gave a kick to Isshin's gut.

"By the way Ukitake-San if dad asks you're a teacher on vacation",Ichigo whispered to Jushiro.

"Why?",Jushiro asked.

"Jushiro-San!",Isshin yelled.

"We're on a first name basis already?",Jushiro asked.

"What is your occupation?",Isshin asked him.

"I'm a teacher on his vacation",Jushiro replied.

"Good answer!",Isshin yelled.

"Is he always like this?",Jushiro whispered.

"You don't know the half of it",Ichigo said.

At Chad's Apartment...

Knock, Knock, Knock!

Chad opened his door.

"Hello Yasutora-Kun",Shunsui greeted him.

"Kyoraku-San! What are you doing here?",Chad asked him.

"Well we needed somewhere to stay and Kurosaki-Kun gave us directions to your home",Shunsui replied.

"And why are you here?",Chad asked Nanao.

"Becuase I followed the Captain and need somewhere to stay too",Nanao replied.

"Stay for as long as you like",Chad welcomed them.

With Toshiro, Momo, and Matsumoto...

"So this is Orihime's old apartment",Matsumoto said.

"Yeah we can use this place until we have to leave",Momo said.

"We can't make a lot of noise though",Toshiro said.

Momo and Matsumoto got a devious look on their face.

"Ow!",Momo said.

"Momo! Are you okay?!",Toshiro said looking behind him to see Momo on the ground.

"I think I sprained my ankle, Shiro-Chan",Momo said to him with the bubble eyes.

"Momo",Toshiro said caringly.

"Well Captain I think you need to nurse her back to health",Matsumoto suggested.

"You're right, don't worry Momo I'll keep you safe, and nurse you back to health",Toshiro picked her up and ran towards the door carrying her.

In the room...

"There Momo, are you okay?",Toshiro asked her.

"Yes I am Shiro-Chan",Momo said with evil red-eyes.

"Oh Captain",Matsumoto got a hold on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Toshiro yelled.

With Soi Fon,Renji, Izuru, and Shuhei...(At Urahara Shoten)

"Abarai-San wants to stay here for the month, huh?",Kisuke asked him.

"All three of us would like to Urahara-San",Renji said.

"I don't see a problem with it, but you will have to work around here",Kisuke told them.

"Yes Sir!",Renji said.

"But if you step out of turn, then I will do the most evil thing I can think of",Kisuke told them.

"What is that?",Renji was afraid to ask.

"Play with Jinta and Ururu!",Kisuke said.

"Yes sir! We promise to not step out of turn!",Renji said bowing.

"And why are you here Soi Fon-san?",Kisuke asked her.

"Yoruichi-Sama told me that she was staying with you",Soi Fon replied.

Yoruichi suddenly walked through the open door.

"Soi Fon why are you here?",Yoruichi asked her.

"I'm here to stay with you for the month",Soi Fon told her.

"Oh yeah that vacation thing, sure I guess you can stay",Yoruichi said.

"I will do my best to help around Yoruichi-Sama",Soi Fon said determined.

With Isane,Hanataro, and Unohana...(At Uryu's Home)

"Hello is anyone home?",Hanataro asked knocking on the door.

"Stop knocking on the door!",Uryu yelled tired as hell.

"Hello Ishida",Hanataro greeted.

"Oh you're, uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sorry your name slipped my mind",Uryu said.

"We need a place to stay Ishida-San and it would be most unfortunate if we couldn't stay at your home for the time being",Unohana said.

"How did you find this place?",Uryu asked them.

"Your friend Ichigo told us",Unohana replied.

"That Bastard Kurosaki",Uryu said under his breath.

"Huh?",Unohana replied.

"Nothing, sure you can stay",Uryu said.

With Kenpachi,Komamura,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Iba, and Yachiru...(At Keigo's House(You knew it was coming))

"Huh who's there?",Keigo asked opening the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Keigo yelled.

"What the hell is with the noise Keigo?!",Mizuho yelled at her brother.

"Demons!",Keigo yelled.

"Watch your tongue moron!",Ikkaku yelled at him.

"Let me see them",Mizuho said going towards the door.

"I don't see the problem",Mizuho said.

"Are you kidding me?!",Keigo yelled.

"Hello my name is Yachiru Kusajishi!",Yachiru said popping out of Kenpachi's jacket.

"Aren't you cute?!",Mizuho yelled adoring Yachiru.

"Excuse me Mizuho was your name, me and my frineds need a place to stay and a very reliable source has informed us to stay here",Iba said.

"Sure I'm fine with that",Mizuho agreed.

"What about me?!",Keigo yelled.

"What about you?!",Mizuho yelled at him with demon eyes.

"Yes Mam",Keigo agreed with her for his life.

"Oh who is this cute dog?",Mizuho asked looking at the dog by Iba.

"His name is Sajin Komamura",Kenpachi told her.

"Iba why is your Captain in a Dog Gigai?",Ikkaku asked whispering to Iba.

"Urahara-San assumed that Captain Komamura wanted a dog gigai",Iba told him.

"Who is this handsome man?!",Mizuho asked looking at Ikkaku.

"Sis has a thing for bald guys",Keigo said.

"Who's bald?!",Ikkaku asked walking towards Keigo.

"Keigo he is not bald, he has a shaved head!",Mizuho yelled at him.

"Yet he still goes to Beauty Salons",The Komamura Dog spoke.

Mizuho and Keigo looked at him like the F-Bomb was just dropped on a Disney movie.

"What?",Komamura asked them.

"We have to go report this to the news!",Mizuho yelled.

"No you can't do that!",Iba yelled.

"And why not?!",Mizuho asked him.

"Becuase if you do then Ikkaku will have to break up with you",Yumichika told her.

"No I don't want that! Fine I'll keep it a secret!",Mizuho exclaimed.

"What if I report it?",Keigo asked.

"You'll die",Ikkaku said to him wih a death glare.

"Yes Sir!",Keigo yelled fearing for his life.

TBC... with a DON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was chapter 3.

R&R


	4. First Jobs and New Friends!

Time for Chapter get ready! Cause it's gonna murder your T.V.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4:First Jobs and New Friends?!

December 9, 2007

With Kenpachi,Ikkaku,Yumichika, and Iba...(At a loading Dock!)

"So can someone explain to me why we're shipping bokes into boats?!",Ikkaku asked annoyed.

"Because we spent all of our money on these clothes!",Yumichika said.

"They kinda fit me don't ya think?",Kenpachi asked in his earth outfit. (The one in the Fourth Opening of the Anime)

"I kind of like them",Yumichika said looking at his.(The One's from the OVA Ending)

"Why the hell am I wearing a bandana?!",Ikkaku asked looking at his clothing.(OVA Ending)

"As long as they're comfortable I don't care",Iba said. (If you look closely in the 4th Opening you can see what he's wearing if you can make out the shape)

"All right New guys, I'm the one leading our block, I'm your superior so if you have any questions feel free to ask me!",The man said.

"Question! What do we call you?",Yumichika asked him.

"Zoro",Zoro said.

"What's your full name?",Kenpachi asked.

"Roronoa Zoro",Zoro said. (He's a Real World Version of Zoro, Don't be alarmed this is not a full crossover!)

"Ah Zoro, who are these guys?",A teenager came up to him and asked.

"Who are you?",Ikkaku asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!",Luffy introduced himself. (Same as Zoro!)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!",a shipper yelled.

"Usopp!",Zoro yelled turning around.

"Help I'm being crushed!",Usopp said with a huge box on him.

"Idiot I told you to start with the small stuff!",Zoro yelled at him.

"By the way Zoro, your name is interesting",Kenpachi said.

"I was named after the pirate François l'Ollonais",Zoro explained.

"That's interesting",Kenpachi said.

"Anyways everyone pick up a box and put it on the ship!",Zoro yelled.

"SUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!',a large man yelled.

"And who is that colorful man?",Iba asked.

"He's Franky, anyways get to work guys",Zoro said picking up some boxes.

With Unohana, Hanataro, and Isane...(At the same Grocery Store Hanataro got a job at in the Filler...)

"So you'll all do your best as Clerks right?",The Afro Haired Boss asked.(From the filler)

"Hai!",All of them said.

"So Hanataro do you have any idea how this machine works?",Isane asked him looking at the microwave.

"Uh you push this button?",Hanataro said questioning himself.

"Hanataro you have to push the time it says on one of the boxes",Unohana said.

"Oh really?",Hanataro asked while putting a bento box in the microwave to heat it up.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG The Phone Rang.(Yeah that was original!)

"Mochi Mochi!",Isane said while struggling.

"Isane-Chan!",Yumichika said over the phone.

"Yumi-Kun!",Isane said surprised.

"Yeah, I found your the number to your store in this phonebook!",Yumichika said over a payphone.

"Oh really, do you need something?",Isane asked him.

"Yeah I need you to-",Yumichika kept telling her what he needed. (I'm not telling you that easily!)

"Uh-huh,Okay, I'll do it Yumi-Kun!", Isane said as she hung up the phone.

"So Yumi-Kun huh?",Unohana asked her.

"Captain Unohana it's not what you think!",Isane said defending herself.

"Uh Captain is the Bento Box supposed to be on fire?",Hanataro asked looking at the burning Bento.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",Isane yelled rushing for a fire extinguisher.

"Does anyone know how to use this?",Isane asked.

"Hi guys how is your-?",Uryu asked walking through the door.

"Do you know how to stop this fire?!",Isane yelled asking him.

"What the hell are you doing?!",Uryu asked running towards the microwave and grabbing the fire extinguisher.

"You pull on the handle to put out the fire",Uryu yelled pulling on the handle extinguishing the fire.

"What's that noise?!",The Boss asked coming out of the office.

"Nothing I had to help them put out a fire",Uryu explained.

"Do you guys know how to work a microwave?",The Boss asked them.

"Unfortunately no",Hanataro said.

"Do you think you could help them?",The Boss asked Uryu.

"I would but I don't work here",Uryu said.

"I'll make you assistant manager",The Boss said.

"Consider it a deal then!",Uryu said.

"So looks like I'll be working here now",Uryu told them.

"Great now you can tell us how to work most of this stuff",Unohana said.

"What have I gotten myself into?",Uryu thought to himself.

With Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia, Jushiro, Kiyone, Sentaro, and Nemu...(At a Cosplay Cafe)

Byakuya and Ichigo's eyebrows were twitching at the same time.

"A Cosplay Cafe?",Nemu asked.

"Yeah you dress-up here and serve people their food",Rukia said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki why does Rukia know about this place?",Byakuya asked him.

"Because I took her to one to eat back when I was showing her Karakura Town",Ichigo told him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, seeing as Rukia is living with you I will not object to her decision, but however working in a cafe where you dress-up is not adequate",Byakuya told him angrily.

"At least you, me, Sentaro and Ukitake-San are going to work here we can keep an eye out for her",Ichigo told him.

"You had just pray that no one does anything appropriate to Rukia",Byakuya told him with a stern look.

"If anyone so much as glances at her innaproprietly I'll kill them!",Ichigo told him with a stern look.

"Good",Byakuya said with smile.

"All right if we're done with the glare down let's go apply for a job",Kiyone told them.

In the Cafe...

"So we all go into the dressing rooms and come out in a costume?",Sentaro looked at the paper with a scared look.

"Let's just get this over with!",Ichigo said grievously.

"At least this is well paying job",Jushiro said.

A few minutes later...

Ichigo cam out in a Tuxedo. (he got a lucky break)

Rukia came out in a playboy bunny outfit. (Oh you knew it was coming!)

Byakuya came out as in a Shihakusho. (How did they get their hands on that?)

Jushiro came out as Darth Vader! (Kinda suits him don't ya think?)

Kiyone came out in a Tokunatsu (Like the Power Rangers although slimmer and without a helmet.) Suit.

Sentaro came out as a Stormtrooper. (The part he was born to play!)

Nemu came out in a Nurse's Outift.

"Ukitake-San are you sure you wanna wear that?",Ichigo asked him.

"Why?",Jushiro said in the Darth Vader voice.

"Because you're breathing is labored",Ichigo told him.

"I actually kind of like it",Jushiro said.

"Right",Ichigo said.

"How did they get their hands on a Shihakusho?",Byakuya asked him.

"Beats me",Ichigo said.

"Ichigo/Kurosaki-Sama!",Rukia and Nemu said together.

"Ahhhh!",Ichigo yelled while having a nosebleed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki does what you said earlier apply to you as well?",Byakuya asked Ichigo.

"God Help Me!",Ichigo said to himself.

With Renji, Soi Fon, Izuru and Shuhei...(At the Urahara Shoten)

"Wow they sure are hard working",Kisuke said.

"I guess that threat with Jinta and Ururu worked",Tessai said.

"By the way what's Yoruichi-San doing with Soi Fon-San?",Kisuke asked.

In Yoruichi's Room...

"And this is the Missionary Position",Yoruichi told her.

"Mmhm",Soi Fon acknolwedged this.

"And this is-"

Author Speaking: "Yeah let's skip that part"

With Shunsui and Nanao...(At Some Random Disco Club)

"So my job is to serve people whatever they want to drink?",Shunsui said behind the counter in his Earth clothing.(The OVA ending)

"That should be the gist of it",Nanao said. (In her OVA ending theme clothing)

"And you are a waitress?",Shunsui asked her again.

"Yes",Nanao replied.

Author Speaking: Yeah it was hard to think of something for those two so sorry.

With Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo...

"Come again!",Momo said handing the Sushi to the customer.

"So remind me why we're working at a sushi shop",Toshiro said annoyed.

"Because Shiro-Chan it was the only place to work that they would belive you weren't a child",Momo replied.

"This sucks",Toshiro said.

"Relax Captain I think this a pretty easy job",Rangiku said to him.

"That's because you're lazy and don't put much effort in to what you do",Toshiro told her.

"That's not true",Rangiku replied to him.

"Tell me a time please",Toshiro told her.

"When I sleep",Rangiku said.

"You've gotta be kidding me",Toshiro said.

At Noon...

With Kenpachi,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Iba,Zoro,Luffy,Usopp, and Franky... (At the Loading Dock)

AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA The Noon Horn Rang... (What's the term for a horn?)

"Finally time for the lunch break",Usopp said.

"Lunch Break?",Kenpachi asked.

"Yeah, every day at noon we get a lunch break, you bring your own food and eat it",Franky explained it to them.

"What if you didn't bring any?",Ikkaku asked.

"You get three free lunches from the chef of your block and then you have to pay for them after that",Zoro explained.

"Oh that's good",Yumichika said.

"Yeah the cook makes great food!",Luffy said.

"I wouldn't know",Zoro said.

"Why?",Iba asked.

"Because the cook hates Zoro for-",Luffy was interrupted.

"Hello everyone!",Two women came walking towards them.

"Oh hey Nami and Robin!",Luffy yelled to them.

"Oh that's right we didn't introduce you guys to these two",Usopp said.

"The Orange-Haired one is Nami and the Black-Haired one is Robin",Usopp explained.

"What are their jobs?",Yumichika asked.

"Nami is our Supply Inspector and Robin is our Secretary",Zoro said.

"Supply Insepctor?",Ikkaku asked.

"She checks to see if we stole any objects from the boxes",Franky explained.

"Ah",Ikkaku understood.

"Nami-Saaaaaaaaannnnnn! Robin-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!",A blonde haired man with a cigarette in his mouth yelled with plates in his hands.

"Oh god no!",Zoro said.

"Who is it?",Iba asked.

"He's Sanji, the Cook that works for our group",Usopp explained.

"He's a great cook",Franky said.

"He's a horrible cook",Zoro said.

"Why?",Kenpachi asked.

"All he does is swoon over women and smoke",Zoro told him.

"Zoro",Nami walked up to him saying.

"Hello Nami",Zoro acknowledged her.

"Did you forget what today is?",Nami asked.

"It's our date",Zoro replied.

"And what are we doing?",Nami kept on questioning him.

"I have no idea",Zoro said.

"MORON!,Nami yelled at him slapping him.

"Hello everybody!",Sanji said giving Luffy,Usopp,Nami,Robin,Kenpachi,Ikkaku,and Iba their lunches.

"Yumichika you already got one?",Ikkaku asked him.

"I've got one on delivery right now!",Yumichika told him.

"Here Zoro!",Nami gave Zoro a bento box. (Search it on Wikipedia)

"Thanks",Zoro thanked her.

"So why didn't Zoro get one?",Kenpachi asked.

"Because Sanji has been mad ever since their high school days",Usopp said.

"Why?",Ikkaku asked.

"Because Zoro started dating Nami when he and Sanji were in the 11th Grade",Luffy explained.

"So were they friends back then?",Ikkaku asked.

"Hell No! They still hated each other but Sanji didn't butt Zoro out of anything",Usopp said.

"Ugh,it tastes horrible!",Zoro shuddered eating the contents of the bento box.

"Then why are you eating it?!",Nami yelled at him.

"Because I'm not going to waste food",Zoro said.

"Smart man",Sanji said.

"Oh excuse me guys, I have to go do something",Yumichika said walking away.

"Wonder what's up with Yumichika",Kenpachi said.

Ikkaku mentally laughed.

With Yumichika out of ear shot from the others...

"Isane-Chan thanks for coming",Yumichika thanked her with a smile.

"Here Yumi-Kun",Isane handed him a Bento Box. (I'm not a connoiseur of Japanese Foods Okay?)

"Thank you very much for coming all the way here",Yumichika thanked Isane.

"If you need anything else just call me",Isane told him.

"Nami-San you shouldn't be with a man like that Marimo",Sanji said swooning over Nami.

"URUSAI! DARTBOARD EYEBROW!",Zoro yelled at him.(UrasaiShut Up!)

"Zoro don't yell it's impolite!",Nami yelled at him.

"Look who's yelling!",Zoro yelled at her.

"URUSAI! NOW I'M STARTING TO PICK UP YOUR HABITS!",Nami yelled at him.

"They really do love each other don't they?",Isane asked.

"Yep otherwise the wouldn't be yelling at each other so much",Yumichika agreed with her.

TBC...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please keep reading. R&R and all that. No Flaming! And I'm trying to keep it fresh but my mind's pretty pre-occupied with school. Good news is on Thursday my Winter Vacation Starts!


End file.
